THEY JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT YET
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: A collection of short, simple, and sweet drabbles of some of the fairy tail couples i ship. These are just some. And there is one one-sided one. LOL. ok enjoy. :)


**OK, SO MAYBE I'VE BEEN A LITTLE ABSENT. MAYBE. BUT HEY, I'M HERE, AND I HAVE LOTS FLUFFY SHORT STORIES FOR YOU. IM SOWWY. YOU FORGIVE ME? YOU DO? THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! ANTIWAYS, MOVING ON FROM WHATEVER THE HELL I JUST SAID 'CUZ I JUST HAD LIKE A SPAZ ATTACK OR SOME ISH... I GOT THE HOUSE OF HADES! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T WHAT THAT IS, IF YOU SAW A CRAZED LOOKING GIRL/BOY IN THE BOOKSTORE, ITS BECAUSE UNCLE RICK THREW OUR FREAKIN OTP INTO TARTURUS! ANTIWAYS... I'M SORRY. OK, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OUT MY OTHER STORIES, I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THEM. THEY'RE A PIECE OF CRAP. WHICH IS WHY I WILL SOON COME OUT WITH A 2ND CHAPTER FOR AL OF THEM. IT'S GONNA BE THE SAME, JUST REWRITTEN. AND HOPEFULLY, BETTER. OK KNOW, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE. FOR NOW. :)**

* * *

**NALU:**

When the over-excited Salamander had rushed to Hargeon to find Igneel, he hadn't expected to meet Lucy. And when a young blonde heiress decided to run away from home, she hadn't she expected to meet a fire-eating dragonslayer. The first of the two was very dangerous, wild and untamed, destroying anything that opposed him, and the latter calm, ladylike almost impeccable- if you forgot about her temper. The two seem completely incompatible, and you would think they couldn't stand each other. When the two met, however, the exact opposite happened. They bonded immediately. It was in that moment that Lucy found a home, and Natsu something worth fight for. They just didn't know it yet.

**LORIES:**

Loke always falls for the wrong girl. This time it was Lucy. He never said anything, knowing all too well that it wouldn't work out for too many reasons, one of them being the love would be one-sided. Luckily for Loke, Aries was always there always waiting for it to be her turn, for him to fall for her this time. But the Lion never knew of her love and and never fell. Ares hates that she can't find the voice to say, "I'm here, fall with me." Aries wants to tell him in that soft comforting voice of hers, 'I love you.' But she can't. She isn't that selfish. If it happens, then it happens, but if not, Aries will not open her mouth, and he will not find out that she loves him. And because of that, she won't find out that he loves her too. Not till 200 years later, which is like 815 days in their time, because someone is going to play matchmaker. And that someone will be a part of Lucy's (or Mira's) legacy, but Loke won't love her, because he'll be loving Aries. They just didn't know it yet.

**NALI:**

When Lisanna told Natsu she wanted to be his wife, she wasn't 'pulling his leg' as she had said. She liked him. A lot. And the day that Mira and Elfman took her out on a job with them, she had planned on confessing. Right there. where they were, under the orchard tree with pink leaves, the one she later found out he pulled out of its roots for Lucy, and not her; she had wanted to make that their special place. But she landed in Edolas that year. That day. That moment. That second, in the middle of her confession. And there was nothing she could do about it because even in Edolas, Natsu and Lucy were meant for each other. The day, however, that she finally accepted that fate hated her, was when she landed back on Earthland and was forced to watch a dense Lucy and Natsu skirt awkwardly around each other. She couldn't go and take Natsu from Lucy, though, because her conscious would never let her, because it was so painfully obvious that he loved Lucy, because… because they belonged together. They just didn't know it yet.

**JERZA:**

When Erza tried to escape from the tower she had felt cold paralyzing fear. When Jellal told the others to run while he held the adults back, he was scared and saddened to see her leave. When the two lovers battled because one was 'possessed' both hearts were breaking. As Simon lay dead on the ground, Erza cried her eye out guiltily acknowledging the fact that his love for her was his undoing. And as Jellal stood there, jealousy coursing through his veins, he wished that the dead and the living could switch places just so he could be in her arms just once more. Flash forward and the blue-nett couldn't remember anything but an overwhelming to do anything, even give up his life, just to make that one beautiful young woman happy. It took everything she had to not throw a tantrum and scream 'why?' when Jellal couldn't remember anything; not her, nor their any of their friends or moments. Just like Jellal remembers that surge of hope and the thought that everything could be ok, that maybe, just maybe he could still be with Erza, he remembers the pain of the crushing reality when he heard that Erza had disappeared off the face of the planet for 7 fucking years. The sorrowful man could not recall a day more joyful than when he was free and hearing that Erza was ok because she came back. Erza remembers the joy of having those soft lips of his so close, but him pulling away because he was trying to protect her when she didn't want protection, she wanted him. And then it was over. Because a new chapter in their story is beginning and it will end with beautiful children and two parents that went through too much, but would go through it all again, just to have the same ending. They just didn't know it yet.

**GRUVIA:**

Gray liked to keep his personal life, well personal. If he was honest the past girl's he has dated weren't really his type persay. Gray didn't think he had a type, but that was before he saw Juvia- er, more like when he saw Juvia in Lyon's arms. He's tried to convince himself that he has no feelings for 'the rain woman' but lately it hasn't been working. Especially when he sees her near another male (cough *Lyon* cough). Gray isn't that stupid, he knows what jealousy is, he just can't believe he actually has feelings for her. It's not that she's ugly, hell, Juvia is actually one of the most beautiful women in the guild if not the most beautiful. Juvia has beautiful blue eyes, and soft, doll like blue hair. She has amazing curves, a busty chest, and long silky legs. Sometimes, Gray felt the urge to take her out the guild, and kiss her until her lips were swollen and then some more. Often he had to stop himself from going over to her and just- Gray's going to stop that thought right there… Juvia didn't know why no one understood her love for Gray. They are probably love rivals that are just acting! But why no one actually goes after him is a question with no answer for her. She often asks, but her response is always, "I don't like Gray like that Juvia!" Or they just scream and walk away when they see her behind him when they're talking to him. Either one works for her, but she knows most of them are lying, they are her love rivals! Juvia confesses her love everyday and she knows that one day very soon Gray will confess, she can see it in his eyes. So the two skrit awkwardly around each other, both having a plan of strategy, but not going into action, but when they do they never imagined that how good things would be, and that they would look back laughing wondering, 'what took us so long?' They just didn't know it yet.

**GALE:**

When people picture Gajeel having a good solid relationship with someone, they never, ever picture him with Levy. Except for Mira, but Mira's not a person so much as a devil, so she doesn't count. When people picture short and cute you never pair it up with tall and gruff right? So why is it that Gajeel is feeling, ahem, romantically inclined towards a short and cute Levy? And why is said person feeling inexplicably attracted to a gruff, tall, not to mention dangerous man? Because the two are opposites, and opposites attract and they love each other. It's as simple as that. The only thing is that both are incredibly shy, though Gajeel will never admit to it, and stubborn to admit it to the other first. So they will wait a year after Tenroujima Island. Then 6 more months passed by as Natsu and Lucy got together. Then another 4 for Juvia and Gray to happen while Lucy gets engaged. And it's only when Cana and Laxus, yes, you heard right, Cana and Laxus, announce that they've been dating for a while 2 months later, that Gajeel thinks, well fuck. Here I am without the balls to tell the damn Shrimp I love her, while fucking Laxus gets it on the the Drunk. So when the idiot finally realized that the guild was staring at him because he said it out loud, he looks up to see and angry little girl storming up to him with such a glare that Gajeel knew he was about to die. Which is why what came out of her mouth next surprised him. "That's how you confess? You couldn't do it more romantically?! Well, hell, since it's you we're talking about, couldn't you have at least said something sooner?! I lost 100,000 jewels on a damn bet because of you!" And then she kissed him. But right now, the two are laying in bed, one regretting his past, and another dreaming of a Prince who will never come. Because she has a dragon. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**IF YOU ARE NOT IN MY PJO FANDOM, SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH. ODSFHDSIUGHERKJCGFNUSHLAGKHCFR. I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW FREAKING AMAZING HOH IS. FTHEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMRKHGIXNRYGVBKTI8HYWO BYOX. GUYS. ****_GUYS. _****OK, SO I HAVE AND INSTAGRAM AND I POST A LOT OF PJO STUFF, SO LOOK ME UP IF YOU WANT. **pandas_cx_music_lover **ALSO, I WILL BE A DEMIGOD FOR HALLOWEEN. WITH A CAP (FOR ANNABETH) AND A PEN (FOR PERCY) ALTHOUGH, WE ALL KNOW I ALREADY AM A DEMIGOD. :) YOU CAN MOVE ONTO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH NOW.**

**OK. SO IF YOU SKIPPED MY FANGIRLING UP THERE AND YOU CAME DOWN HERE I WILL TELL YOU THE IMPORTANT PART OF WHAT I SAID: I HAVE AND INSTAGRAM, SO LOOK ME UP IF YOU WANT. **pandas_cx_music_lover **OK ALSO I WILL SOON (HOPEFULLY) BE POSTING A CHAPTER SERIES OF ALL F.T. COUPLE.S I WILL ALSO POST THEM SOLO, BUT IN THERE TOO. WHEN I AM DONE REWRITTING (REFER TO INTRO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN BY THAT) THE OLD ONES, I WILL PUT UP POLLS AND LET YOU DECIDE WHICH ONE TO PUT. OK :) LOVE YOU. BYE! OH WAIT, DON'T FORGET TO RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, && FOLLOW! :)**

**I LOVE SUPERWOMAN THAT IS A WRAP... AND ZOOP. IM JUST KIDDING. IM NOT SUPERWOMAN. BUT SHE'S FREAKING AWESOME. IF YOU GUYS WANNA LOOK HER UP ON YOUTUBE, HER NAME IS **IIsuperwomanII **I LOVE HER. SHE'S AWESOME.**

**OK BYE! :)**

**3 Of-You-and-Me (who used to be ifreakinluvnalu)**


End file.
